Valentine's Return
by Haley Valentine
Summary: Haley Valentine, Dumbledore's grandaughter, comes back to Hogwarts after 4 years gone. She has changed a lot and so have all of her friends. What happens? R and R!


Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic, but I have 2 stories under Newsies, which you should really read and review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: This is the one big disclaimer for the entire story. I do not own any of the characters that appear in the Harry Potter books. J.K Rowling is the lucky person who can claim that. The only ones I own are the ones that don't appear in the book. Yes, I know all of the years aren't correct but it's my story. So there, :P. LOL  
  
1 Haley Valentine  
  
It was the beginning of yet another school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Olivier Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Fred and George Weasley, all in their 4th year at the school, were sitting at their usual spot at the Gyrffindor table, waiting for the first years to be sorted.  
  
"Johnson, Jacki." Professor McGonagall called out. The six friends sat in silence as Angelina's sister stepped up to get sorted.  
  
A few moments later, the hat called out, "Gryffindor." All of the Gryffindors jumped up and cheered as she took her seat at the table.  
  
"Ok, what were talking about?" Fred asked, as soon as everything quieted down.  
  
"The new chaser. Since Lauren and Trevor graduated last year, we need to find someone even better so we can win the Quidditch Cup this year. Are you sure that you don't want to play this year Katie?" Olivier asked.  
  
"I'm sure." She said.  
  
"So who do you have in mind?" Angelina asked.  
  
"I was thinking Alicia for one of the postitions.." Turning to her he said, "You're the best reserve we have so you're pretty much guarentted a spot on the team. But I have no idea who for the other place." Alicia beamed with pleasure.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen that new Muggle movie, Coffeehouse?" Angelina asked. The girls both nodded.  
  
"Oh no, not another discussion about a Muggle chick flick." Fred groaned.  
  
"How can you guys be talking about movies when there's other, more important things to discuss?" Olivier asked in disbelief.  
  
"We talked enough about Quidditch on the way here. Lay off a bit Olivier. And besides, its not exactly Muggleish. The lead girl is a witch." Katie said, playfully smacking him on the side of his head. He grunted and went to go talk to Harry Potter, the team's seeker.  
  
"So anyways like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Angelina said, shooting Fred a mean look. "I loved that movie. It was so sad."  
  
"I loved it. I was crying at the end. There was something familiar about the main actress, Haley Valentine. I couldn't place it." Katie said, feeling puzzled as she talked about it.  
  
"I noticed that too." Alicia said, Angelina agreed. Professor McGonagall tapped the side of her glass. The whole room became quiet as Dumbledore stood up and prepared to give the first day of school speech.  
  
Suddenly, an owl swooped into the room and flew straight towards Dumbledore, dropping something in his lap. He picked the note up and read it, then handed it to McGonagall. They had a whispered discussion, as everyone looked on and wondered what that note had to do with. Professor McGonagall nodded excitedly and nodded.  
  
"Welcome to a new and exciting school year at Hogwarts. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits and anyone who does not want to suffer a painful death should remember that. I am pleased to introduce you to Professor Lupin who will be taking the position of the Defense of Dark Arts teacher. We will be having a new student this year, but she will be late. Enjoy the feast." He clapped his hands and food appeared on the platters in front of the students. The room became noisy and excited as students helped themselves. No one noticed the golden retriever slip into the room and headed towards the main table.  
  
"There's a dog in the room!" Penelope Clearwater, 7th year and a prefect, shrieked. All of the students turned to look.  
  
Dumbledore's voice rose above everyone's. "Haley!" He shouted. Some first years shrieked as the dog turned into a girl of about 15. She had spiked pink hair, 16 piercings in various places around her head. She was wearing a short, black skirt with fishnet stockings and a baggy Slipknot shirt.  
  
"I told you to come in your school uniform!" Dumbledore said, a slight smile on his face. The whole school looked on as she muttered a couple of words and instantly, a Hogwarts uniform appeared on her. This version of the girl, had long, blonde hair that was pulled halfway back. She had startling blue eyes that could be noticed a mile away. She was fairly slender and the only piercings she had were her ears, which were occupied by tiny, pearl earrings.  
  
"Haley Valentine!" A shriek came from the Slytherian table. A pretty, brunette girl stood up; her eyes flashing. "You stole the modeling job for Alwayns from me!" She yelled.  
  
"Nicole Speark. Never thought I would ever see you again. I can't say I was too disappointed either." Haley said cooly. Nicole growled and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Imeprius Verta!" She cried, but Haley was too quick for her. She grabbed a silver platter from the Ravenclaw table, dumped the food from it and held it in front of her. Moments later, peals of laughter were heard. Nicole's hair had turned into a puke green color. She ran off in tears to the nurses' wing.  
  
"Haley! I would take points away from your house, but we don't know which one that will be." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I was only defending myself!" She protested. "It's not my fault the spell bounced off the platter and went back to her!"  
  
"Yes, I know." Dumbledore said smiling. "Well what are you waiting for? Come up here and try on the Sorting Hat. We need to still make sure that you belong in Gryffindor." Whispers traveled faster throughout the Gryffindor table.  
  
"When was she in Gryffindor?" Angelina asked Fred. Fred shrugged, just as confused as she was. She sat down on the stool and Dumbledore placed the hat on her.  
  
Moments later, the hat screamed out "Gryffindor! No change there!" Everyone was too confused to cheer for the newest member of their house.  
  
"Everyone, meet the newest member or returning member of Hogwarts. My granddaughter, Haley Dumbledore or Haley Valentine as she goes by now. She left Hogwarts when she was a first year, so some of you younger people will not remember her." Gasps were heard, as Dumbledore finished his announcement.  
  
"Haley!" Angelina was the first one to react.  
  
"Angel!" She cried in response running over and giving her a hug. "I've missed you so much! I'm sorry I didn't write you more! I've been so busy."  
  
"You were the one that starred in the movie Coffeehouse!" Katie exclaimed, standing up.  
  
"Yeah, have you seen it?"  
  
"Seen it? I loved it! I never knew you could act or sing!" Katie said, hugging her.  
  
"Neither did I until a few years ago." Haley said smiling.  
  
"Haley? Haley Dumbledore? Geeky, yet completely awesome person from our first year?" Fred asked, looking her over.  
  
She smiled. "Yes. And Fred, the complete and utter smart ass?"  
  
"Hello Haley. I see you haven't changed at all." He embraced her.  
  
"Haley Dumbledore, I haven't seen you in forever." A voice said, coming from behind her.  
  
"Actually I'm going by Haley Valentine now." She turned around. "Hello Olivier."  
  
"Do you still play Quidditch?" He asked.  
  
"I haven't really played that much anymore, but I probably could."  
  
"Good. Be at the Quidditch fields in two days. You're going to try out for the open Chaser position." He ordered.  
  
"I think I could do that, although I like playing Seeker better." She said.  
  
"Well, we already have a Seeker."  
  
"One of the best Hogwarts have seen since Charlie Weasley."  
  
"Really? Show me this prodigy." The group led her over to where Harry was sitting.  
  
"Harry, this is Haley Valentine." Olivier said. "She might be the new Chaser this year." He turned around.  
  
"Hello." He said and then gulped. His face turned a faint shade of crimson.  
  
"Harry Potter. I should have known. Grandfather has told me so much about you." His face grew a darker shade of red. "Good things though."  
  
"Well thank you." He stammered.  
  
"I'll be seeing you around." Haley said and then left.  
  
"What have you been up to these past couple of years?" George asked.  
  
"You want the whole story?" She asked skeptically. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Alright. Well I left Hogwarts because I was going to go crazy. I had spent nearly my whole life here and needed to get out for a while. Grandfather actually agreed and he hired a nanny to live and watch over me. Her name was Cole Merriman. She graduated from Hogwarts about six years ago. It was almost like having an older sister, who babysat and taught you. I was getting bored and decided to look for a hobby or something to do. I was in the Leaky Cauldron one day and this warlock came up to me and asked if I ever thought about modeling. This was after Cole had given me a complete makeover so I didn't look like the Haley that you guys knew first year. I gave it a lot of thought and decided it was something I would like to try. I contacted a modeling agency for witches and my career just took off. I had to learn something like 7 different languages because Cole and I traveled around so much. We lived in France, Spain, Greece and Italy for a while. And then I got interested in singing and acting and it was very easy to get involved in it, although I did it for the Muggle industry. After a while, I was starting to get bored again. I mean, I didn't have a normal life. I didn't have a lot of friends and I was getting sick of moving around so much so I decided to come back to school here."  
  
"Wow! You've been busy!" George exclaimed.  
  
"It must be so nice to be famous." Katie said dreamily.  
  
"It was, for a little while. But I'm so glad to be back." Haley said, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes. "I'm getting tired, when are we going to the common room?"  
  
"I say we go right now. I'm pretty worn out too." Everyone headed back to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"Who's that?" Haley asked Angelina, pointing to girl in the 5th year room.  
  
"That's Chloe. She came here second year."  
  
"Hi Chloe! I'm Haley." Haley prompted.  
  
"Hi." Chloe replied.  
  
"Well I'm tired and am going to get some sleep." Haley said, laying back in her four post bed and falling quickly asleep. 


End file.
